Lex's Sacrifice
by wereleopard
Summary: Clark visits Lex in hospital


Title: Lex' Sacrifice

Author: Wereleopard

Email: .uk

Rating: PG

Challenge: A friend

Summary: Clark visits Lex in hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money from this.

Clark stood at the hospital bed looking down at the man he had once been best friends with, a friend he had left behind.

Lex was covered in bruises, his pale skin covered by multi-coloured blemishes and scars from the torture.

Torture because they believed he knew the identity of Superman and by the looks of things, he had and Lex did the same things he had always done.

Protected Clark.

Guilt ate up inside of the hero, with everything he said and had done since. Lex had never turned on him. Now again when they accidentally met there was a sad look in the billionaire's eyes and something else, something more that Clark could never figure out.

Did it has something to do with the missing 6 months in Clark's memory, his dad and his friends had told him it had been Lex's fault, that another one of his plots turned sour and again Clark had been caught in the middle of it.

"Clark." Lex moaned softly, sexily.

Clark stared at him for a moment; confusion on his face that sound was familiar to him. There was something deep within the recess's of his mind but he couldn't quite catch hold of it. It was fleeting, just beyond his reach.

His hand had moved to Lex's face touching it, stroking it softly. The touch and the smell of arousal seemed so familiar to him as if it had happened before. He watched as his finger slid down the high cheekbones, the kissable lips and across a slender but muscular chest.

Lex moaned once again and moved beneath the soft touch, his lips parting, and his tongue wetting his lips. The drugs that the hospital had given obviously had him out for the count but didn't stop him feeling the gentle ministrations, or maybe it was still the dream.

"Oh Lex. What happened?" Clark whispered his heart full of concern and something else, something that he didn't want to look to closely at, so he did the only thing he could. The thing that he didn't consciously realise that he wanted. Bending forward he placed his mouth onto those glistening lips that called out to him. It felt like coming home.

The mouth beneath his opened, that slick tongue slid along the parting of his, Clark opened his mouth and let it take control. It was pure Lex, a commander, leaving nothing unexplored. It was the first time in his life that Clark felt complete.

Finally, he pulled back and staring back at his was glittering silver eyes, wide open and very aware.

"Do you have a habit of sexual assaulting unconscious men?" Lex drawled licking his lips and taking in the taste that was Clark.

"I heard that you were hurt and well I needed to make sure that you were alright." Clark stuttered feeling like 16 years old again.

"And to be very precise you kissed and touched an unconscious hospital patient." Lex raised an eyebrow and looked at him mockingly.

"You were awake?" Clark scowled embarrassed at being caught.

"Does it matter? You can see I'm fine Clark. There is the door please use it before I call security." Lex's voice was cold and hard.

"But Lex." Clark tried to speak.

"Clark you left our friendship years ago, YOU are the one that turned from me. I owe you nothing. Now leave." Lex turned away from his once best friend.

Clark opened and closed his mouth one more time, then left quietly his head bent and defeat in his shoulders.

Lex waited to hear the door close and then one lonely tear slid from his eyes, he heart broke once more as the person he loved and had loved for years walked out of his life. He could see that Clark still didn't remember and that was killing him slowly, those special months of being together were the happiest he could ever remember being. When they had been wiped because of the meteor mutant, it was all erased and Clark believed on what everyone had said about the local billionaire.

If Clark couldn't believe in him in his heart then what chance did they ever have together, but saying that Lex would not allow Clark to be hurt in anyway and that meant protecting his secret, his other identity that of Superman.

The End


End file.
